A wiring module in which many power storage elements are arrayed horizontally in order to increase output is known as a wiring module for an electric automobile or a hybrid car. In this kind of power storage module, multiple power storage elements are connected in series or in parallel by connecting electrode terminals of adjacent power storage elements with connection members such as bus bars.
Incidentally, upon arraying the multiple power storage elements in the power storage module, an attachment tolerance is set between the adjacent power storage elements, and therefore the pitch between the electrode terminals formed in the power storage elements shifts in some cases. In view of this, with the wiring module disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP2013-105571A), for example, it is possible to handle not only the attachment tolerance, but also pitch shifting caused by expansion, contraction, and the like of the power storage elements by holding the connection members such that they can move in the alignment direction of the power storage elements (single batteries) in holding portions of a connection plate.